1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a cable connection for a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated, high-voltage switching installation according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventional cable connections which are designed for the connection of single-phase high-voltage cables to single-phase, metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated switching installations, are comparatively costly to install since additional matching tasks always have to be carried out. In addition, until now, it has been possible to separate the high-voltage cable from the gas-insulated switching installation only in a comparatively cumbersome manner when said switching installation has been subjected to the normal high-voltage tests for checking during maintenance or after inspections.